kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Frennos
Frennos was one of the Four Guardian Gods created by Hakhnet to guide the world of Kothor and the creator of the race of dwarfs. Creating the Dwarfs Frennos disliked Hakhnet for his favoritism of of Hecter and so made his people far from the earth that Hakhnet lived in. He raised a mountain range with five massive peaks and here created two races. Dwarfs were his chosen people, strong warriors who valued strength and honor. He also made the Gnomes, a smaller race meant to serve the Dwarfs who lived on the lowest of the five peaks. The five tribes were, from highest peak to lowest, Theodis, Icenii, Aedidi, Muscovi, and Cymow. Kings or Queens ruled over each tribe and when the first Kings died Frennos made them Gods forming the Frenntic Pantheon. Description Frennos is depicted as a wild eyed dwarf with long hair and beard, often wielding a weapon that is regionally popular. When he appears to worshippes it is typically fully clad for battle. Relationships Frennos is respected by all of the Dwarven and Gnomish Gods though he maintains friendly relations only with Aldlin and Yvard. He is a rival of Hecter due to early competition in the creation of the world. Frennos, along with the other creator gods, has a deep seated hatred for Elam. Realm Aberaw is an endless meadhall filled with deceased worshippers of Frennos and any dwarf who was killed in battle. Eternal celebration and brawling has continued in the hall since two dwarfs occupied it at the same time. Frennos sits in a large throne on one end of the center table watching the celebration and occassionally joining in the brawls. Dogma There is a strict code of honor held up by worshippers of Frennos. Followers should protect the weak and defenseless and be prepared to sacrifice anything, even their lives, in pursuit of these ideals. Beyond this teachings support ideas of repect towards those who have earned it and harsh penalties to those who do anything to sabotage the peace Frennos' followers fight for. Magic is viewed as something to be used only where physical might is impossible. Scriptures *'An Account of Creation' is the official story of the creation of Dwarven and Gnomish people and their development under the watch of Frennos. Worshippers Soldiers, Fighters, and Barbarians are common worshippers of Frennos across the continent. Most of his worship occurs in the Mountains surrounding Theodis where he watches over his own tribe. Non dwarven worshippers are almost solely Barbarian tribes and soldiers in professional armies. Clergy Clerics of Frennos are almost entirely dwarves as his dislike of magic discourages its use. Many clerics become members only after serving in an army on the front lines and it is an accepted path for a severely injured warrior. Rituals Temples Temples of Frennos are massive mead halls where service is conducted through drinking and violence. Before and after going to war his people gather in these halls and compete for honors of leading in battle or claiming spoils of war. No magic is allowed in the main chamber of Temples of Frennos, even clerics and priests must abstain. Holy Days Relics Myths and Legends Category:Deities Category:Lawful Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dwarves & Dwarven Culture Category:Gnomes and Gnomish Culture